


БОЛЬШОЙ СБОР III OR JANE IN THE WONDERLAND II Under the Tree

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: Дарья и все, все, все ... [7]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	БОЛЬШОЙ СБОР III OR JANE IN THE WONDERLAND II Under the Tree

… Возле дома, в тени ветвей раскидистого дерева за большим столом сидели Бритни и Кевин. Между ними, положив голову в большую лужу от газировки, крепко спал Трент. Кевин использовал старшего братца Джейн вместо подушки и, поставив локти на его спину и подперев щёки кулаками, таращился масляными глазками на подружку. «Интересно, а все влюблённые выглядят одинаково ? Насколько Кевин болван но в такие вот моменты он выглядит как полный идиот !» Вокруг стола были расставлены стулья, табуретки, пуфики, пластиковые стулья. Места вроде хватало, а Джейн внезапно поняла как устала — ноги просто гудели. Она подошла и, не спросясь разрешения, потянула от стола приглянувшееся кресло. Тем более, что оно выглядело наиболее чистым …  
\- Занято !  
Джейн слишком устала и просто проигнорировала возмущённый писк Бритни. Кевин на появление незваной гостьи вообще не отреагировал — он всё так же, как последний болван, таращился на свою подружку. Действительно было «занято» - стол был не просто заставлен посудой — он был просто захламлён: чашки, стаканы, картонные одноразовые стаканчики, пустые и полные бутылки с газировкой — открытые и ещё не откупоренные, тарелки с чипсами, печенье … Огрызки, смятые салфетки, фантики … Всем этим был завален сам стол и замусорена трава вокруг него. Кто то опрокинул несколько стаканов и пару бутылок — в результате некоторые стулья покрылись липкими пятнами от газировки, которая капала на них со стола. Как будто вчера тут случилась очередная вечеринка в честь отсутствия дома родителей Бритни — отца и мачехи, а десятилетний кошмар и юный садист — младший братец писклявой чирлидерши, к своему громадному неудовольствию, оказался надёжно заперт в своей комнате.   
\- Хочешь чаю ? - Кевин наконец оторвался от созерцания подружки и обратил внимание на появление за столом незваного гостя.  
Джейн внимательно оглядела стол. Ей не удалось обнаружить ни на нём ни под ним никаких признаков наличия хоть чего-то, что напоминало хотя бы заварочный чайник. Ну или коробку «Липтона».  
\- Я что-то ничего такого здесь не вижу.  
\- Точно. У нас тут чая то и нет !  
\- Ну и на фига ты мне его предлагаешь ? Как то не очень вежливо !  
\- А чего ты припёрлась без приглашения ? Это по твоему вежливо ? - осведомился Кевин.  
\- А я устала ! - объявила Джейн. - И у вас тут хватает места !  
\- Джейн, а ты не думала сменить причёску ? - вдруг вступила в разговор Бритни. - И почему ты не носишь шляпок ? Тебе бы пошло.  
Джейн довольно высокомерно фыркнула:  
\- С чего это ты решила вдруг стать законодательницей мод ? Я тоже что то не припомню чтобы ты часто меняла фасон СВОЕЙ причёски !  
Бритни обиженно надулась.   
\- Бейб … - ласково пропел Кевин и успокаивающе похлопал подружку по руке.  
Бритни задумалась и вдруг поинтересовалась у Джейн: - А чем рояль похож на попугая ?   
\- Хрен бы его знал …  
\- Точно. - кивнула Бритни. - Это и есть правильный ответ.  
\- Я всегда говорю то что думаю.  
\- Всегда ?  
\- Стараюсь.  
\- Ну это совсем не одно и тоже. Все стараются. Или думают, что говорят то что думают. Или, что они достаточно честны с другими — словно честность можно измерить или взвесить.  
\- Я же не говорю своим ребятам, что наши песни — полное дерьмо. И что смена названия «Мистической спирали» не поможет. Как мёртвому припарки. - неожиданно вступил в разговор Трент — впрочем не открывая глаз. И не поднимая головы. - Хотя считаю себя довольно честным парнем. Но если я стану абсолютно честным то тут же стану абсолютно одиноким … И. Скорее всего, бездомным … Так что лучше некоторые соображения оставить при себе. К примеру, что эта твоя прическа тебе абсолютно не идёт. Или, что тебе стоит менять почаще носки … Или …  
К большому облегчению Джейн Бритни ткнула Трента острым локотком в бок и старший братец наконец заткнулся.  
Зато оживился Кевин:  
\- Так у тебя есть своя группа ?  
\- Угмы. - отозвался Трент не открывая глаз.  
\- Клёво !  
Бритни удивлённо приподняла бровки:  
\- Ты что не помнишь ?! Они играли на той моей вечеринке, когда из-за … ну-ты-сам-знаешь-кого мой хрустальный горн разлетелся на мелкие кусочки — папа правда заказал мне новый но я прорыдала всю ночь …  
Кевин масляно заблестел глазками:  
\- Я помню как я тебя потом утешал … Может стоило бы тебя почаще огорчать ?  
Бритни угрожающе сжала кулаки:  
\- Ты только попробуй ! У меня тогда на месяц заболит голова !!  
Кевин поднял руки вверх:  
\- Бейб ! Я пошутил !  
\- То то же !  
Бритни взяла с, рядом стоящего, стула, из стопы, одну из шляпок и начала её примерять. Кевин буквально растёкся по Тренту, навалился на него и подперев щёки кулаками, застыл любуясь своей подружкой. Наступила блаженная тишина … Джейн даже задремала.  
\- Джейн, мне идёт ?! - писклявый голосок Бритни разбудил Лейн, кончик носа которой оказался в опасной близости от липкой поверхности стола.  
«А всё таки эта шляпка идёт Бритни чрезвычайно ! Она в ней необыкновенно хороша ! Стоп, Лейн !!» Но как бы не была очаровательна Бритни в этой шляпке — стоило ей только открыть рот, как …  
\- Ну, Джейн ! Что ты молчишь ?! - писклявый капризный голосок Бритни мигом развеял наваждение.  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Очень ! - у неё вышло вполне искренне. «Если бы ты была немой или просто манекеном - особенно …»  
\- Ты всегда очаровательна, бэйб ! - голос Кевина уже просто сочился маслом. Казалось — ещё немного и он растает, растечётся по поверхности стола, закапает со стула в траву.  
Бритни поморщилась:  
\- Я спрашиваю у Джейн потому что она … это самое … честная…. Вот ! А с влюблённого болвана какой спрос ?  
И Бритни взяла со стула другую шляпку. А Джейн неожиданно подумала, что Бритни просто родилась поздновато. Ей надо было бы родиться в веке XIX, к примеру. Родители бы нашли ей подходящую партию и выдали бы хорошенькую дочь, в шестнадцать лет, замуж. От неё бы много не требовалось — научили бы её вести хозяйство, нарожала бы детей — никто бы не требовал от неё знаний математики и физики, не ждал бы, что она поступит в колледж и будет делать карьеру … Муж бы зарабатывал деньги и содержал всю семью, детьми бы занимались няньки и гувернантки, а Бритни бы так и занималась домашним хозяйством и интересовалась разве что ценами на рынке и новыми тряпками и шляпками … Интересно, а Кевин ? Скорее всего служил бы в армии, а потом - отставка в чине майора … Джейн почувствовала, что посиди ещё тут, под деревом с полчаса и её окончательно разморит. Она решительно выбралась из кресла и подошла к «сладкой парочке». Трент продолжал спать. Джейн решительно схватило братца за шкирку и потащила из за стола.  
\- Эй ! - возмущённо закричал Кевин.  
Джейн отпустила воротник, за который и тащила Трента(тот брякнулся на траву — только что-то промычал невнятно но глаз не открыл) и подняла с земли подушку, которую и бросила на стол между Кевином и Бритни. Та рассеяно пожала плечами:  
\- Да он нам собственно не мешал ...

 

 


End file.
